The Parts We Hide
by Kate-Emma
Summary: Max Carter’s desire for a result puts a young witness and her protector’s life in danger when he prepares to take on Witness Protection and a girl whose only crime was being born… Max Carter/Beth Green
1. The Parts We Hide

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Bill'. I don't own Beth Green or Max Carter

**A/N: **For those crazy Math fans (would you believe I was once a Math fan? Anyone whose seen me vehemently attack them on _sierra oscar (dot) co (dot) uk_ probably doesn't, but yes, I started watching DS Carter as a Math fan) who planted this idea in my head then begged for it's fruition. Damn you all. But mainly for bethandmax (at sierra oscar) who promised to give Mallie more love in exchange for this fic. Don't let me down!

The Parts We Hide

Max and Beth

Set two years into Beth's stint in Witness Protection, an old friend joins her… but not to work with her. DS Max Carter is following up allegations against a family of drug dealers on the Holbeck Estate but there's a chink in his case – Witness Protection has covered up the youngest daughter's identity.

Knowing someone on the inside, Max thinks he can abuse his contacts and get the daughter back out into the open to face trial for drugs charges. But Beth Green stands in his way and she's a formidable force to be reckoned with.

What follows is more than any of them imagined when they end up being hunted by a man who wants their witness dead and is very prepared to take down anyone that stands in his way…

Rated: K+ (mild violence)


	2. Family Business

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Bill' or Neil Manson. I'm working on Max Carter though… lol

**The Parts We Hide**

Chapter One;  
Family Business

DI Manson frowned at the file DS Max Carter had just slapped down on his desk. "What's this?"

"The latest addition to the case for why drug dealers should not be allowed to have children." Neil opened it slowly and looked at the picture and details inside. "Nicholas Taggart, the fourth member of the Holbeck Estate's greatest export."

"How much?"

"25 1-ounce bags of heroin."

Neil frowned. "What a family." He flipped the folder shut and handed it back. "How was the interview?"

"No comment." Max lowered his eyebrows. "Though he did mention his sister."

"Which one?"

"Alina Taggart. She's on file, but not for drugs."

Neil turned to his computer and put the name into the system, bringing it up and frowning. He shut the window and looked at Max. "Don't even think about it."

"Guv, if she's in on this too, as we can safely suspect, then why not?"

"No Max, I will not let you anywhere near this. You deal with Nicholas and the rest of the family, but leave her alone, you hear me?" Max hung his head. "There's no possible way she's peddling drugs from where she is. If she knows about them, then so be it, but forget you ever heard her name – got that?" Max nodded like a child punished. "Good, now get out of my office." Neil looked back at the computer, conversation finished, as Max left. He didn't notice the DS slap the file down on his desk then pull out his phone.

*

"Derek?"

Max smiled at the familiar voice on the other end of the phone as Derek laughed. "DC Carter. Long time no hear."

"Very long, it's DS now."

"How'd you manage that? You slept your way to the top didn't you?" Derek tutted him.

Max pushed open the front doors of reception and stepped out into the afternoon sunshine. "Long story. Look, I need a hand with something."

"I thought so. You never call out of love for me Max. It hurts."

"Yeah yeah, I'll buy you a box of chocolates and some flowers." Derek laughed again. "I need some help from your friend in Witness Protection."

"DS Carter, what are you prying your nose into now?"

"Another long story, but we're talking about a 15-year-old girl who's under for a very short amount of time after giving some sob story about seeing a rape. I don't buy her story and I can't believe Witness Protection do either."

"You're picking on little girls now?"

Max frowned. "Look mate, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious. She's part of a drug family and we have intel a shipment is coming in soon. This girl is the last link we have and I know she knows something, I suspect using the crime she's a witnessed as a way to get under the radar regarding her family connections." Max changed the phone into his left hand and shoved his right hand in his pocket. "Come on, I wouldn't ask if it weren't a priority."

"How big's the shipment?"

"Anything up to 35 kilos of heroin."

"Jesus Christ Max, that'll kick you up to DI ASAP." Derek thought it over for a moment. "Look, give me her name and I'll see what I can do."

"Alinna Taggart. She's testifying for the Joel Reading case."

Derek made a noise like he was sucking wind in through his front teeth. "Leave it with me Max. I'll get back to you." Derek hung up and Max flipped his phone shut, shoving it back in his pocket, pleased with the results. But for now it was back to trying to crack Nick Taggart.


	3. What We've Seen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Bill'. I don't own Beth Green

**The Parts We Hide**

Chapter Two:  
What We've Seen

"Jess?" The handler called from the kitchen, frowning into the study where a dark-haired girl sat hunched over a book, reading silently. "Jess, you listening?" The girl didn't move so the handler frowned and walked into the room. "Jess?" She touched the girl on the arm and the 15-year-old looked up quickly, startled.

"Oh sorry Beth, I was engrossed in this chapter."

Beth smiled. It had been two years since PC Beth Green had left Sun Hill and taken up residence in Witness Protection. This teenager was her first solo task on the job, having only played a few support roles before that, and she took it very seriously. Plus she liked 'Jess', the name she'd been given when she'd gone into Witness Protection, because the girl didn't act 15. She was mature, smart and independent – which sometimes caused problems but never enough to scare Beth. At the same time this case had taken a lot of the light out of Jess' normally cheery expression. That day had been spent moving around the city in quiet circles, having statements taken in uncomfortable offices and barely seeing the light of day. Jess was depressed, returning home after living and reliving the day's events that had led her to this point, then retired to the study with her novel. This was the first time Beth had tried to speak to her, asking what she wanted for tea, and was saddened to see the day's events were there in Jess' face. She'd had enough of this trial and it hadn't even started yet. "It's okay. I was just wondering what you wanted for tea." Beth was little older than a teen herself, but she was very protective of Jess, maybe more than just the job. The first time she'd met the 15-year-old she'd been taken by how well Jess was handling the situation she was about to face. It was a situation that probably would've scared others.

Six months earlier Jess had been witness to a violent rape whilst shopping on the other side of London. She'd reported it to police and they'd followed up on it quickly, but not quickly enough for it seemed the rapist had seen Jess there that day. Later that week Jess was grabbed in a shopping centre, beaten and almost stabbed but was saved at the last moment by a security guard. Her attacker, the rapist, was captured and taken into custody but he'd left Jess with a promise – he'd get her, even if it was the last thing he did. So Jess had given her life up to Witness Protection and she would be in this place until well after the trial when they could be certain it was safe for her to resume life as normal. But even then there'd always be problems. One day her attacker would be released. What happened then was dependant on his remorse, but Jess had known that by staying a witness to the rape she was putting herself up for a future in and out of Witness Protection. She'd accepted that as best she could. But now, having to go over the rape and the attack all day for official video statements and other such documents, she was tired. She even looked older. Beth wanted to give her a hug and tell her it would be okay, but that was beyond the call of duty and just went to making dinner instead.

"I'm not that hungry Beth." Jess smiled and looked back at her book, her shoulder-length black hair falling over her face like a veil.

"You should eat something." Beth frowned then thought of something. "I got those pork buns you like, from the Asian grocer on the Boulevard. How about I zap one of those?"

Jess shook her head. "It's okay. Thanks anyway." She pushed back her chair. "I might just head up to bed if that's okay with you?" Beth nodded and gave a small sigh then went back to the kitchen and grabbed herself a pork bun, munching the cold roll in silence as she watched the teen slump upstairs with her book in hand. She sat down at the desk with a frown.


	4. Smidge

**Disclaimer: **Don't… own… anything

**The Parts We Hide**

**  
**Chapter Three;  
Smidge

Stone glanced up as Max and PC Ryder led Nicholas Taggart back towards the cells. After almost an hour of questioning they'd given up trying to find anything else about him, the law-savvy teen giving a smug 'no comment' following every question, even the one asking whether he needed a break after 20 minutes. Max had had enough after 2 minutes but soldiered on, spurned on by a desire to crack anything out of Nicholas in the hope he wouldn't need to go after the teen's sister.

Finding that Alinna Taggart had been taken into Witness Protection was a blow. It meant a few things; 1: everyone now believed she couldn't help her family (which was a lie. Max had himself investigated more than one case where suspects in WP had managed to keep illegal behaviour up right under the noses of their handlers), 2: that she was some sort of hero and the black sheep of her messed-up little family. There were no such things as black sheep in Max's mind – everyone was the same as their relatives in one-way or another. And 3: questioning her about Nicholas' latest batch would be nigh-on impossible. When he'd first seen the troupe of children and their long records he'd been positive about his chances. History, motive and a long line of similar convictions. But this was Nicholas' first one and they hadn't managed to lift any prints off the bags. It now seemed likely that Nicholas was going to get away with it and this meant another Taggart drug dealer on the streets of Sun Hill. It was something Max was not keen to face.

It had been PC Ryder who'd first discovered the link to the youngest Taggart, establishing that the bag Nicholas had been using to carry the drugs in belonged to his sister. A small cream rucksack that Max hadn't properly looked at, too preoccupied by the drugs inside it, had a small key ring attached. And the key ring had a name on it: Alinna.

It had been Alinna's school bag.

The possibilities opened up. If they could establish a link between the teen and the school bag, with the link between Alinna and Nicholas obvious, than surely that would be enough for a decent chance of a case sticking.

Alas, questioning Alinna would be unlikely.

Because technically, Alinna Taggart didn't exist anymore.

*

Seated at his desk that afternoon, realising he may have to give up on the Taggarts and focus on a robbery that had found it's way to the growing pile of papers on his IN tray, Max's brooding was interrupted by a call from the front desk.

"Sarge, there's a couple down here that say they have information on the robbery on O'Keefe St this afternoon."

Max opened the file and glanced at it, realising it was the same street. "Okay, tell them I'll be straight down." He hung up and skimmed the file, taking in as much information as he thought he would need. He pushed himself out of his seat, burying Nicholas into the back of his mind, when suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. Max flipped it open as he noticed the name of the caller. He grinned. "That was quick."

"I'm efficient." Derek's voice was serious though and Max's grin fell.

"What is it? Didn't you find her?"

"No, I found her. Her details too. You didn't tell me she was a victim Max."

"I didn't know that." Glanced up at a PC who passed him into CID as he started down to the front office. "It's not on file."

"Yeah, well, she is. Almost died." Max could hear Derek flipping papers. "What are you planning for her?"

"Nothing, I just need information."

"Okay, fine, I'll put my trust in you Max, but you let me down and I'll kill you myself." He flipped some papers again. "Okay. Her handler is nicknamed Smidge, I don't know her real name."

"Smidge?"

"Apparently it's short for 'Sexy Midget'." He gave a dry laugh. "Alinna's new name is Jessica Sale. She's three boroughs over."

"Thanks Derek. Can you e-mail me the address?"

"Sure thing Max, but remember… kill you myself." Derek hung up just as Max reached the front office. He shoved his phone in his pocket and glanced up at the couple with a nod.

"This way."

**A/N: ***groans* You may or may not already know; I had a brain freeze for the first half of this chapter. The second half, and chapter 4, have been finished for a fortnight now, but still the start of this eluded me. For this reason I apologize for shortness and horribleness.

To make up for it (sort of), here's CH 4 too…


	5. Followers

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'The Bill'… yet *insert evil laughs here*

**The Parts We Hide**

Chapter Four;  
Followers

Jessica didn't come down after dinner, even after being taunted with chocolate cake, so a little after eight Beth went upstairs to talk with the teen. She found her curled up against the headboard, her book laying disused in her lap as she stared off into the distance.

"Jess?"

The teen glanced up and forced a smile. "Hey."

Beth came to the bed and sat down on the end of it. "Are you okay?" Jess nodded. "Really? Cos you looked a long way away."

Jess bit her lip. "Just… thinking." She grabbed the book. "About the story." She added quickly.

Beth didn't believe her, but gave a smile. "Yeah? What's happening in it?"

Jess looked down at the book and skimmed over the page with her finger. "The main character, she's been having these dreams that something bad is going to happen and she's really scared and tired and just…" Jess dropped off quickly, chucking the book down. "Just sick of everything."

"Jess I know it's not easy…" Jess glanced up with wide eyes and Beth played along. "… for the main character." The teen looked away. "But she's got friends, people who are working really hard to make sure nothing bad happens." Beth grabbed the book. "Plus, I know how this ends." She gave the book a small wave.

"Yeah? How?" Jess sniffed and watched Beth flick the book open to the last page, pretending to read.

"And then, case over and the world safe again because of her bravery, Jen…" Beth caught Jess' eye and the teen beamed. "Went on her way, back to life as normal."

"No, not normal, she has a gorgeous new boyfriend."

Beth arched an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, Zac Efron."

Beth laughed. "That's the epilogue." Beth waved the book again. "Jen would later snare the handsome Zac Efron while her butt-kicking side-kick Belle…"

Jess laughed. "Subtle."

Beth feigned looking shocked. "What? What do you mean? It's all in the book." Jessica just shook her head. "Anyway," Beth went back to the book. "…butt-kicking side-kick…"

"And friend." Jess threw in.

"Butt-kicking side-kick and friend Belle ran off with Jude Law." Beth finished. She put the book down. "Happy endings for all." Jess sighed and Beth gave her a minute before tapping her foot. "You know what else Jen and Belle had that always made them feel better?"

"Store-bought mud cake?" Jess suggested with a smile.

Beth tossed the book at her softly. "Cheater. You have read the ending!" Jess laughed and pushed the book off herself, standing up. As she reached Beth by the door she gave her a hug, something Beth hadn't expected. Beth took it with a smile.

"Thanks Beth."

"I've got your back Jess." She offered the teen a clenched fist with a grin but Jess just laughed.

"Not cool." She took a few steps into the landing before stopping and looking back. "Beth?" Beth raised her eyes with a small nod. "Is it too late for that pork bun?"

Beth just laughed. "Of course not. I'll g…" her sentence was punctuated by the loud ringing coming from the hall table. It was her phone. "Just let me get this."

Jess nodded and jogged downstairs to the kitchen to help herself to cake as Beth made for the phone, flicking it open at the sight of her boss' number. "Beth Green."

"Beth, how's Jessica?"

Beth stuck her head around the corner where she could see Jess rifling through the cutlery drawer. "Fine, why?" She realised her boss' tone had a sense of worry in it and frowned. "Guv? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Beth, don't worry, just…" he paused and Beth's eyes flicked to the front door, assuming the worst were about to happen. "Look, there's been an unauthorised access to Jessica's file. Someone has been looking into it."

"What do you mean 'looking into it'? Should we leave?"

"No, no need to over-react Beth, just sit tight. I've got Mitchell and Hinch out the front in case anything is happening, but it's probably just someone has pulled up the file without registering their details. It shouldn't be an issue. I'll give the crew a serve in the morning and find out who it was."

Beth went to the front window and glanced out, seeing the dark blue car out the front. It belonged to Witness Protection. It was where Mitchell and Hinch would be right now, clearly having drawn the short straw that night. Beth frowned and shut the curtains. "Okay. Should I say anything to her?" Beth didn't look into the kitchen this time, lest Jess figure out she was being spoken about.

"No, just as normal Beth. No need to get her worked up over nothing. I just… just stay vigilant."

"Always Guv." Beth sighed as her boss said his goodbyes. "Yeah, thanks Guv. Night." She shut the phone but instead of putting it down she shoved it in her pocket for safekeeping. Then, wiping the worry from her expression, she joined Jessica in the kitchen.

**Krissie**: Okay, so it took a while but guess what: It's your turn… ;)


	6. Wait I Know You

**Disclaimer: **Not yet… lol

Happy Birthday to me… Where's my presents?

6 years on = 6 updates. Here's number 2…

**The Parts We Hide**

Chapter Five;  
Wait, I Know You…

The next morning Jess sat at the kitchen table munching on a piece of celery as she watched Beth pace. "What's wrong?"

Beth glanced at the teen to find she'd smothered the celery in peanut butter. "I thought you were having a healthy breakfast?" Jess had agreed the night before, after the pair of them had worked their way through most of the chocolate mud cake and a packet of chocolate biscuits, that you could indeed have too much of a good thing. She'd gone to bed promising only good food the next morning. Seemingly that promise had been empty.

"Peanut butter's good for you. You know, potassium and all that – stop changing the subject!" She gave a toothy smile.

Beth just shook her head. "I'm not the one changing the subject, you are. And you have peanut butter on your chin." She motioned to the teen and Jessica raised her wrist to her chin and wiped it off quickly. "Yeah, better, but you're sti…" she was cut off by the buzz of her phone and she fished it from her pocket, glancing at the name and flicking it open. "Beth." She looked to Jess who was listening intently and frowned at her. Jess looked back at the table, but Beth could tell she was still listening in. As Beth listened to her boss' report on the file access, she headed upstairs, seating herself at the top of the stairs and just out of Jessica's line of hearing and sight. "So, it was one of our own?" she confirmed.

"Yes, Doyle, he didn't log the access code properly. He's young, stupid."

"Don't blame him sir, I did that more than once in my first year." Beth frowned at the memory of just how green she'd been. She'd lived up to her last name spectacularly, forgetting to log her details when she opened a file just one of many novice things she'd done. "So we're okay?"

"Yes, you're okay. There's no need to tell Jessica either."

"You don't think she should know?" Beth frowned. "I'd want to know that we're doing all we can, making sure everything is perfect."

"Let's not upset her Beth, she's a fragile teen, I'm sure you can appreciate that better than anyone." Beth nodded silently. "There's something else, we had a call from the Borough Commander. Apparently the break-in down the street has been linked to some break-ins three boroughs over."

"More? Guv, I only just got rid of that nosey DS from the local nick the other day." Beth sighed. Why did Witness Protection have to place she and Jessica in London's new crime capital? Her boss just murmured his sympathy. "Alright, what should I do?"

"They're sending over a DS and a DC. Tell them the truth, what you saw or in this case didn't see, then send them on their way. Be your usual charming self Beth, I'm sure you'll do okay."

Beth smiled. "Thanks guv." She stood and glanced down the stairs at Jess who was standing in the kitchen doorway, trying to catch some of the conversation. "Any idea when they'll be here?"

"Some time after 2 so, well, I don't have to tell you what to do, do I?"

"Keep Jessica quiet and out of sight. Stick as close to your real details as possible. Be helpful, friendly and apologetic that you can't offer them any more information." Beth caught Jess' eye as the teen stood listening. "Tell them as much of the truth as possible – I was out the afternoon of the break-in and heard nothing."

"Good girl. Alright Beth, update me on how it goes. Mitchell and Hinch are still out there if anything goes wrong."

Beth laughed. "They're still out there? What did they do to deserve this shift guv?"

"Long story. Pass my regards on to Jessica." And with that the boss hung up.

Beth glanced at Jess. "The boss says hi."

Jess smiled. "He's nice, I like him." She motioned to the phone. "So what was all that about?"

"We're getting another visit from more detectives about that break-in down the road." Beth passed Jess into the kitchen. "So you have to…"

Jess finished. "Hide upstairs, quiet as a mouse, and pretend I'm not even here. I know, I know. Just once I'd like to ex…" she stopped. "What happened to 'healthy breakfast Jessica'?"

Beth shook the packet of chocolate biscuits. "These aren't for me. These are for Mitchell and Hinch. They got the double shift last night and look set to be sitting there for the rest of the afternoon."

Jess laughed. "And chocolate biscuits will lessen the pain?"

"It's the best I can offer them I'm afraid. Now, you stay here an…"

"I know!" Jess threw her arms in the air and leant on the back of the couch. "I don't exist." Then, falling back onto the cushions, gave a groan. Beth just smiled at all she could see of Jessica, her feet sticking up over the back of the lounge, then headed out the front to help Mitchell and Hinch cope with another long day in Witness Protection.

*

The information on the break-ins in Jessica Sale's new suburb had been a godsend for Max. He'd first heard about them in passing, a question from Terry to Grace about whether they were linked. The similar MOs suggested so, he found out from reading the file, but there was nothing concrete. Of course, it wouldn't take much to convince the DI there was something in the suggestion, especially when one of Max's snouts decided to give him information that it was.

"He gave quite a few details that linked perfectly." Terry had confirmed after he and Max had been to see Max's old friend Finn. Finn Wilkes was only happy to repeat the information Max had fed him and wasn't much for asking why as long as you paid him well enough. He worked cheap and Max got away with handing over only £20. "I think we should look deeper into this."

Neil had agreed with their assessment and given them the go-ahead. So now, six hours later, they stood on doorsteps knocking for more information, searching, so they said, for any links to Sun Hill. Of course Max had timed it so he turned up on Jessica's doorstep just as Terry knocked on the neighbour's door. Max glanced at the black panelled door for a minute before raising a hand to the bronze knocker. He knocked twice then stepped back, drawing his warrant card from inside his jacket. He didn't look up from behind the warrant card as the door opened. "DS Carter from Sun Hill. I'm here rega…"

But he was cut off by a familiar voice. "Max?"

He looked up, right into the face of the figure on the doorstep. "Beth?"


	7. No For An Answer

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

Happy Birthday to me… Where's my embarrassing speeches?

6 years on fanfiction (dot) net = 6 updates. Here's number 6…

Chapter Six;  
No For An Answer

Max glanced behind Beth as she stood there frowning at him, seeing no one; but that was standard - Jess would stay out of sight while the handler answered the door, pretend she wasn't there at all. He kept up the work pretense. "We're looking into a series of robberies in the area." He explained.

"Oh, right, I heard about those." Beth kept the door propped with her foot, uncertain whether she believed him or not. This was all far too much of a coincidence. She knew better than to misjudge Max's ability to organize something like this. But why? "What's the link to Sun Hill?"

"A few small things but not enough to build a case yet. Look, can I come in?" He motioned inside and slowly Beth pushed the door open wider, glancing out into the street before closing it behind them. "You live here now?"

"Mhm." Beth murmured, casting the second floor a quick look. Max's eyes followed hers but there was no one there. "Would you like a cuppa?" Max shook his head. "I wish I could help Max, but I didn't see anything of those robberies, sorry."

"How about flatmates?"

Beth raised an eyebrow. "Who said I had flatmates?"

"Two plates on the kitchen table tell me you have at least one flatmate." He pointed to the dining room lazily, not even looking. Beth cursed herself for not cleaning up after breakfast.

"Oh yeah, uh, Ryan." She pulled the name out of thin air, planning to put her boss on the phone if he asked for a phone number. At least if it backfired Max could expect his Superintendent coming down on him like a ton of bricks when he got back to Sun Hill. Of course it would also mean changing houses. Jess wouldn't take that well. "He only came back from Manchester today, he's been up there on business so he couldn't've seen anything either."

Max nodded slowly then dropped his voice. "How about the teenager?"

Beth hid a gasp. He hadn't said her name. He was fishing. "Who?"

"Jessica Sale Smidge. Is she here?"

Beth crossed her arms. "You've been looking into our files. Why?"

"Why doesn't matter. Let me talk to her."

"She's not here."

Max sighed, pursing his lips. "Beth, you know me. You know I'm not here to finish off your witness. So just let me talk to her." Beth stalled for a moment then nodded. Max's frown dropped. "Thank you."

"I just need confirmation you asked permission from my Inspector first." Beth made for the phone but Max stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"Come on Beth, you know I don't have it."

"Then you can go." Beth said, as coolly as possible seeing as Max still had hold of her wrist. "It was good seeing you again."

Max glared her down but she didn't flinch, simply staring straight back before Max let her go. "Fine, but I'm going to have a chat with your witness, whether it's now or next week." He went to the door and Beth followed, opening it and staring him down. "Got it?"

"Got it." She slammed the door in his face. "Try next millennia DS Carter." She glanced behind her to find Jess watching from the top of the stairs, just out of sight of anyone standing on the stoop.

"He was cute for, you know, an old man."

Beth gave a small smile and cast her eyes up at the girl. "Alright you little vixen. Lunch?" Jessica nodded. "Then you can get down here and help me." Jess bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, grinning at Beth the whole way. Beth just cast one look back at the door then followed her towards the back of the house.


	8. Changing of the Guard

**Disclaimer: **My ownership of 'The Bill' will come with hell freezing over so, yeah, not any time soon…

Chapter Seven;  
Changing of the Guard

"Derek, have you got the information I requested?" Max asked before Derek even had a chance to respond hello.

"Yeah, security change at 5pm, you have a ten-minute window." Max nodded though Derek couldn't see it. "So, who's this Smidge then? You said you knew her."

"Mhm." Max muttered, frowning through his front windscreen. His view of the street before him was impeded by heavy rain but he could still make out the dark blue Ford of Witness Protection. He had an hour to kill before they'd be going anywhere. "Her name's Beth Green. I worked with her at Sun Hill a few years back. She's smart, good officer, just a bit of a stickler for the rules."

"So, the exact opposite of you then?" Derek joked.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," Max returned dryly.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Maxxie, just remember who you're talking to when you try to sell me that 'I don't break the rules, I just bend them a little' bull you try on everyone else. Young renegade CO19 kid out to prove he could run with the big boys."

"Shut up." Max replied, but it was half-hearted and Derek just laughed. Max snapped his phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket, turning his attention to the file of information Derek had e-mailed him the night before. Some basic information on 'Smidge', not enough to identify her as the tough-talking PC he'd known two years earlier, but more on Alina Taggart or who was now known as Jessica Sale. All of her information, like 'Smidge's was on a need-to-know format. He glanced again at the printout.

NAME: Alina Jane Taggart  
WITNESS PROTECTION NAME: Jessica Sale  
HANDLER: 414 – 'Smidge'  
RESIDENCE: 61 O'Reilly Road, Finchley  
CASES: Henderson, T vs. Reading, J – Sexual Assault using a weapon  
WITNESS STATEMENT ATTACHED  
Taggart, A vs. Reading, J – Assault using a weapon  
VICTIM STATEMENT ATTACHED

**Note**: 'Jessica' was a victim of the suspect, Joel Reading, in May this year. Her trial goes to court August 14th.

He felt for the girl. Just a little, not enough to impede his view of the drug-dealing family she came from, but still he felt for her. She'd seen a violent crime, done the right thing, and then almost paid for it. But one good act does not a good person make and he knew that beneath this act was another Taggart and the apple never fell far from the tree.

His phone buzzing made Max awake from his thoughts and drop the file back onto the seat. He fished out his phone and glanced at the name. Sun Hill Station. It was the DI. He frowned and flipped it open. "Guv?"

"Max, you're needed at the station, there's been an attack on a witness from that break and enter you were dealing with last week."

Max racked his brain for the witness names. "Judy Rourke from across the road?" Neil murmured a yes. "Okay, I'll be there in ten." Shutting his phone Max gave the house one last look and then, with a sigh, started up the car and left.

He didn't notice the lone figure in the black Toyota across the road. The sullen, aloof man who had sat in the darkness for most of the night and many nights before.

Max hadn't seen him.

Witness Protection hadn't seen him.

Beth had never seen him before.

Because that was how it was supposed to be.

Unseen until the time came for him to act.


	9. Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beth or Max. Or suss car-sitting bad guy. Or Jessica. Or… oh I give up, I own nothing.

**A/N: **Damn it's hot here. And the local national park is on fire again so everything smells like smoke. Ah, summer in Sydney. I don't recommend it…

Chapter Eight;  
Eyes

"Ughnughhhnuh."

Beth glanced up from her book as a groaning figure fell, headfirst, over the back of the lounge. She ducked as Jessica's feet went over her head and the teenager landed, unspectacularly, on the carpeted floor. She gave another indecipherable groan and Beth smiled. "Problem?"

Sitting up and putting her forehead against the lounge, she growled into it. "Hot."

"Yes, yes, I am." Beth smiled as Jessica looked up and shook her head. "Oh, right, you mean you?"

"Freak heatwave… August sucks… nughhh." With another thump she landed back on the ground. Beth just smiled before Jessica sat up again. "You know, at my old place, we used to have air-conditioning."

"Yeah, well, this is the best Met money can buy so enjoy it. Go lay on the bathroom tiles."

Jessica frowned. "This sucks."

"Look, tell you what, if it's cooler later we can take a stroll. I'll just ask one of the boys out there," she thumbed out to the dark WP car out the front. The poor men inside would be nearly dead from the heat and Beth had already twice called them and asked if they wanted to come inside. They'd said they'd stay outside. A roasting in the car was a lot less painful than a roasting from the boss.

"Let me guess though, I have to cover up. Black clothes and baseball cap. Black, hot weather… uh, doesn't exactly mix Beth." Jess fell to the floor again. Beth just smiled and, dipping one finger into her ice water, flicked it at the teen. She gave another indecipherable groan then stood up. "Bathroom tiles?" Beth nodded. "Okay, later." She trudged upstairs and Beth smiled back at her water then returned to her book.

*

"JESS!"

A groan sounded from upstairs and Beth took it as a yes. "I'm just taking the boys a drink. Stay where you are." She groaned again and Beth chuckled, doubting there was any chance she would be moving any time soon. Balancing two ice-cold bottles of water in the crook of her elbow, Beth pulled open the front door and stepped out into the blazing sun. Late into summer, a summer that had been quite mild until now, the sun set later in the day. It was also brighter and Beth pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes as she shut the front door behind her. It was hotter than it had been in London in a long time, nearing the early 30s even at a little after three in the afternoon. Taking a breath of the smallest hint of breeze wafting down the street, Beth stepped out of the shade of the doorway and into the brilliant afternoon light. She crossed the searing hot tarmac road quickly and jumped into the back seat of Witness Protection's dark car. It was stifling hot inside and the leather seating stuck to Beth as she sat down and smiled at the two in the front. Luke Mitchell and Dan Hinch were still manning the hot car, having bugged the boss with something Beth still didn't know about, and they both looked very hot. Dan was sweating like a pig in an oven and Luke's arm was covered in sweat where he'd been wiping his forehead. Beth just smiled and passed them the frozen bottles. "Having fun boys?"

"I feel like death warmed up. Like, literally, pan-fried then stuck in the oven to stay warm." Dan groaned, pressing the bottle to his neck. He smiled at the touch of frozen water to skin. "You're an angel Smidge."

Beth just chuckled. "You can come in if you wish, I won't tell the boss."

"He'll find out. He's like the Wizard of Cross!" Luke had the bottle to his forehead, lying back against the headrest. "Anyway, we change at five. Too many hours something or other. We work another hour and we can legally sue. So instead we get the dayshift in hell then two days off. Bet it will be nice and cool tomorrow too but I'll be too fried duck to appreciate it." Sweat rolled in his eye and he rubbed at it furiously. "I hate this job."

"Well, there is a moral to this ladies – don't peeve the boss. I'll leave you to it." Then, extracting herself from the leather seat, Beth got out of the car. As she did she noticed the dark green car further down the road. She had no idea why her eyes were drawn too it but there was something about it. Almost like there were eyes watching her right back from ins…

Beth stopped her thoughts. She was being watched.

She made to get back into the WP car and tell Hinch and Mitchell, but then a frown crossed her lips as reality sunk in and she said the word aloud.

"Carter."

So instead, grabbing her phone, she headed back inside.

*

"A peace offering."

Beth frowned again at the 6-pack of beers. "What do you want Max?"

"Can I come in?"

With a sigh she stepped back from the doorway and let him in, ignoring the pre-offered beers. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, really, I just came to apologize for giving you a hard time the other day." He put the beers down on the nearest clear spot. "I know you're on a job an…"

Beth cut him off. "Is this the new Max Carter, cares about people's feelings, or just another act to get me to give you what you want? Because if it's for real, then good on you but no. And if it's an act, you can get the hell out because I'm not buying it."

Max frowned. "Okay, it's an act, fine, do you want me to say 'you win, you're so clever'?" Beth shrugged. "Look, you called me here, what do YOU want?"

"I called you to tell you to back off whoever it is you have watching the house, not to come visit and bring coercion alcohol."

Max shook his head. "I haven't asked anyone to watch the house."

"It's your style though isn't it?"

"No, my style is to watch the house myself." Beth gave a small snort and looked away. "Which, might I add, I am not doing. I do have better things to do than harass you."

"Oh good, go do them then." Beth grabbed the front door and yanked it open, pointing out into the afternoon sunshine. It was still quite warm out, despite being well after four now. "And take your booze with you." Then, pushing the beers back into his hand as he walked out, she slammed the door in his face. With a growl at the door, Max returned to his car.


	10. 5pm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Max. I so wish I owned Max…

Yay! I graduated! So here's a shiny new chapter to go with my shiny new degree…

Chapter Nine:  
5pm

It was disturbing how much someone whose entire job involved cooking fish could screw something up so badly. The chips were too hot and the fish a sickly cold. Max shook the container, burying the fish again in the hope it would somehow warm up under the scarily hot chips. Even under the litre or so of vinegar he'd smothered them in, the chips burnt his fingers at the touch and he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together to soften the pain, glaring at the chips in anger.

But he wasn't really angry at the scorching potato (a good thing too because he knew they didn't give a damn), he was angry with Beth.

How dare she accuse him of spying? The fact that he was watching the house seemed to have eluded him as he sat there stewing. The point was moot in his mind. He was ranked above her, even if she was no longer at the same station as him, and she shouldn't stand in the way of a very important investigation. Catching the Taggarts was a sure fire way into the DI position that still hadn't been filled since DI Sam Nixon had left. He wasn't going to miss his opportunity.

He'd been seated outside Beth's new place for twenty minutes now after being kicked from her house unceremoniously and finding himself seething on her front doorstep. He could appreciate she was on a job, but surely she could give him something? Even just a chance to tell her exactly what even the smallest clue could give him. He growled again as he grabbed a chip, burnt himself and dropped it back into the container with a soft swear word. This sucked.

It wasn't that Max liked it when things were easy, in fact he relished the times when things were hard, but this didn't have to be nigh on impossible! She didn't have to make it so damn impossible. Knock back a peace offering? A peace offering that now sat opened on the back seat, one of the bottles sitting in his cup holder. This was his own pathetic after work drinks. He'd officially become a loser.

He wasn't sure what exactly he was waiting for. A call to say she'd been wrong? There was a better chance of hell freezing over. Beth was stubborn, like himself, and relenting and letting Max talk to Jessica now seemed less likely than Milwall winning the Premier League. Stupid useless Milwall. It certainly wasn't the five o'clock change either, even if it was only minutes away now. Any previous plans of strolling up to the house when the guards were gone and demanding to be let in looking likely to end in only one of two ways; 1. She slammed the door in his face (the nicer of the two options) or 2. She stamped on his foot/broke his nose/slapped him/kneed him in the privates (none a pretty image) BEFORE slamming the door in his face. Either way, he was seeing door, be it with or without serious injuries. In reality it was what she'd said to him that afternoon. She'd accused him of having someone follow her. After he'd gotten over the accusation he'd realised what she'd just revealed. She was being followed. Or thought she was anyway.

He'd learnt from working with her at Sun Hill that Beth wasn't the type to overreact. In fact, he often thought, she was prone to under-reaction. For her to be worried someone was following her, watching the house and putting her charge in danger, it meant it was likely true. So he stayed outside the small Finchley home not out of desire for a chance to see Jessica, cause grief or connive his way in. He stayed out of worry for Beth's safety.

*

She couldn't believe him.

Well, actually, she could; he was a jerk like that.

But after everything he'd tried to do in the last few days, to turn up with beers and try and talk his way into some kind of negotiated peace (which she knew would only last until he got what he wanted)? She'd had a mind to keep the beers and boot him from the house but in the end she knew they'd just taste of bribery and sent them from the place with him.

So now she was standing in the kitchen, hands covered in soap suds from washing up the remains of lunch plates (that Max hadn't bothered to point out this time as they sat on the table collecting mould), just wishing bad things on her old DS. She wanted to do something to him but she couldn't figure out what that was exactly. Probably something along the lines of wringing his neck.

As the clock on the mantelpiece clanged five o'clock Beth dried her hands with a tea towel and wandered into the living room. It was still warm outside and she had the front window open, breeze blowing onto her face. But now it was getting dark she decided to shut it, glancing out the window as the dark blue car usually sitting out the front pulled out and drove away. The new group would arrive in less than 30 seconds, they were consistent like that. As soon as they arrived they would come to the door and make sure Beth was doing all right. It were these little check-ups that she liked best because they made her feel, well, not so alone. Maybe supported was the right word. Either way, it made her and Jessica safer.

Beth had found Jessica still on the bathroom floor when she'd returned from her trip to see Hinch and Mitchell. The teen had fallen asleep on the cool tiles. Beth had tried to wake her, get her to go lay on her bed if she was really that tired, but she'd just swatted Beth's hand away, groaned, rolled over, and promptly gone back to sleep. In the end Beth had left her there, right through Max's visit and cleaning up. Now, she decided as she thought about what was for dinner, she should get her off the ground, mainly because as night set in so would an increased chance of chill in her kidneys. Beth bit back a laugh. She sounded like her mother.

As she gave the clock another glance her thoughts swapped suddenly to a breeze on her back and she turned sharply at the realization that the back door of the house was open. It swung in the breeze and Beth gasped, making for it. As she entered the connecting dining room something moved out of the corner of her eye but she had barely a second to realize what it was when someone clamped a hand over her mouth and growled into her ear. "Be good, or else."

And the 'or else' was made very obvious when Beth noticed what was clenched in his right hand… a large, already bloodied, butcher's knife.


	11. The Cavalry

**Disclaimer: **I own 'nothing'… yeah, 'nothing' is mine. The Bill, however, not mine…

**  
**Chapter Ten:  
The Cavalry

Max jerked awake from his short nap, moving so quickly he didn't realise he'd tossed the container of chips to the floor until the sting of vinegar in an old wound hit him. And it stung like hell. But something more so than chip carnage and vinegar burn hit him. The sight of a dark blue van in his rear-view mirror, and call it DS-intuition or an overactive imagination and/or pessimistic view of the world, Max thought there was something very suspect about it. So, rubbing the vinegar burn on his trouser leg, casting the street ahead of him one look (there were still lights on in Beth's place but no sign of Witness Protection) and locking up his car, Max went to investigate.

It only took him one rotation of the dark blue van to be proven right.

*

"Jess, are you okay?" The pair were in transit at the moment, being dragged along the side of the house towards the main street. Beth was being held by two large figures, both lumberjack size, which she'd so far been unable to talk sense into. Jess was just ahead of her and being dragged along by two smaller, but nonetheless just as silent, co-conspirators. Her head was hung like she was slipping in and out of consciousness, but as Beth spoke she lifted it and Beth spied the cut above the teen's left eye. "It'll be okay Jess, we'll find a way out of this."

She hoped.

Casting the road a quick look she noticed the lack of Witness Protection car. Her captors had seized the changing over gap and were now using it to their advantage. But as the brutes dragged them up the street towards a dark coloured van, keeping the smaller women shielded from sight by the large coats, Beth's eyes fell upon a strangely familiar car and she suddenly thanked the heavens for Max Carter's inability to let things go. So, with a quick jerk of her ankle, Beth slipped in the men's grasp. She groaned in fake pain, giving herself just enough room to twist and cast one leg out from beneath the coat camouflage – right into the sight of Max's dark brown car. She couldn't believe she'd accused him earlier of watching her from the dark green car. Of course she was right about the watching part, but she should've recognised Max's dark brown Toyota earlier. The car was his precious baby and also one of the ugliest things Beth had ever seen. She'd told him that once. He'd death-glared her at every available opportunity for a week. Now, flailing like a fan girl at a rock concert, Beth hoped against hope he wasn't asleep and had now realised something was wrong. Then, before the buffoons with her realised what she was doing, Beth used them to pull her back to her feet. "Oh man, I think I've twisted my ankle." The buffoon on her right looked like he didn't care. The buffoon on her left just gave her a look that said 'as long as you keep moving'. "I might just hop then?" And, playing up her fake injury just for the sake of it, Beth hopped the rest of the way to the van. As it was pulled open and she was unceremoniously tossed in, one of the big lugs carrying her following her in (they had clearly identified her as the troublesome one and kept the lug around to ensure she didn't try any more 'sprained ankle' tricks), she realised she needn't have bothered the charade.

"Max?"

The Sun Hill DS sat handcuffed to a crate at the back of the van. He looked morose and just gave Beth a nod as the large man with them pushed her and Jess into a sitting position. "Hi."

"Hi? Hi? What the hell Max?" Beth was jolted forward a little as the van started up and the large man grabbed her, holding both of her arms to her sides. Beth barely noticed either, too caught up in glaring at Max. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was here to help."

Beth fought to stop herself from rolling her eyes before pushing between clenched teeth a simple question laced with her own brand of venom. "Oh yeah, and how's that working out for you?" He frowned at her but she ignored him. "Cos it's just not working for… me." She strained against her captor's hold, suddenly noticing his vicelike grip. "Must you cut off circulation to my arm?" He gave her a blank look. "Why don't you just get a real job and find some clubs to guard you big palooka?" Another blank look. "Would it be easier if I speak gorilla?"

"Don't push him Beth." Max warned softly.

She turned on him. "One," she gave a move like she wanted to hold up a finger but the certain 'palooka's stranglehold restricted that. "You're not supposed to be here. Two, shut up Max." She looked back at the man. "So who do you work for then?" No response. She slowed her words like she was talking to an idiot. "Who – do – you – work – for?" He simply took a breath and continued to stare straight ahead. "I'd have a better chance of talking emotion into you." She directed her comment at Max, her eyes shooting death glances in his direction.

"Look, I didn't bring them here…"

Beth cut across him. "We're here for some time and nothing. You turn up and then, practically only moments later, BAM! Instant palooka. It's not rocket science Max."

"Don't blame me f…"

But again Max was cut off, this time by a small voice nearby. "Would you two shut up and listen?" It was Jessica. They'd almost forgotten she was there, too caught up in the beefy bodyguard and arguing. "We've stopped."

**A/N: **Now, be a good little palooka (lol, I have a new word) and send some love with a review. Pretty please? I'll let you borrow Max. *dangles key to his cage*


	12. Hold All

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Bill'

**A/N: **It's been a while between drinks but no, I haven't forgotten this piece, so here's the second last chapter before a hiatus…

Chapter Eleven;  
Hold All

Max frowned as the truck gave one final, lurching stop and his cuffs pulled tight on his wrist. For a few seconds he felt bad for the people that had to endure these, then remembered they deserved it where he didn't, and the feeling quickly dispersed. He frowned at Beth's new muscled friend who gave them all one stony look, a growl that Max barely deciphered as 'stay still' then pushed on the back doors of the van. They burst open, the dark night sky still beyond. What wasn't beyond however was Beth's street. In it's place stood fields of grass as high as Max's knees. He officially had absolutely no idea where they were. Beth didn't seem to know either, just giving the land beyond a glare, blaming it for their situation. Well, at least she didn't seem to be blaming him anymore, Max thought with a silent sigh.

The men from earlier returned, their faces now covered by balaclavas, Max deduced as he was dragged out of the van (strangely enough still cuffed to the crate which one of his captors carried with them) that this was less about recognizing them and more about the weather. As dark had fallen here the hot summer's day had turned bitterly cold. A soft breeze from the west, or what Max assumed was the west, hinted they were near water and that was where the sudden cold snap had come from. Where they were in London however didn't become clearer, even when his eyes took in the area. There were lights in the distance, lights of civilisation, but before them stood a small house surrounded by plotted land. They were in the centre of some large cultivated land, likely on the outskirts of London, far enough away to avoid suspicion.

Max scowled. Whoever they were dealing with knew their stuff and as they released Max from his cuffs and pushed him roughly inside the house, ushering him towards a downstairs area, he noticed they seemed to have come prepared too, stacks of food and two small handguns lying on the table nearby.

This was going to be a long ordeal.

*

Beth shifted to try and remove the implement sticking into her spine. There wasn't a lot of room to move, but enough for the three of them to sit comfortably, save for the fact that when Beth was pushed unceremoniously inside she hit the wall and was knocked for six. Waking with something sticking into her back was just the start of the trouble.

"Oh, you're awake," Max muttered, disconcert evident in his voice. She glanced at him and found him facing Jess, the teen curled up in a small ball, protecting herself from some unseen force. It didn't take long for Beth to work out why Max sounded so caught out.

"Have you been interrogating her?" The PC snapped, glaring at the senior officer. Max seemed to attempt at protest, but Beth cut over him. "No, don't tell me you were 'just talking' because you don't 'just talk' sergeant, you interrogate every single person you talk to, even if you don't mean to."

"It's okay Beth, we were just talking." Jess' voice was small, the character Beth was so used to lost in the darkness and situation.

"Don't talk to him Jess, he's the reason why we're in this mess." Beth glared in Max's direction and the DS shook his head. "Don't act like this isn't your fault. Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"An investigation into a group of drug dealers on the Holbeck Estate." Jess glanced up. "Yes, the Taggarts, heard of them?"

Jess said nothing but Beth frowned. "Look, if you're insinuating that Jess is some kind of drug dealer you can stop right now bec…"

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree Beth, let's get realistic here. Her entire family are drug dealers and right now looking at a long stretch for a very large shipment coming in soon from the European mainland, except one is missing, hiding in witness protection. Does that not sound suspicious to you?"

"Suspicious! She's a witness whose life was in danger herself, how suspicious is that?" She rounded on Max with a steel finger threatening to prod him in the chest or maybe even the head. "You know what's bloody suspicious, how we ended up in this mess barely minutes after you turned up. How did you find us Max? Who else have you told?"

"I didn't tell anyone! I have connections inside witness protection."

"Who?" Beth's glare cracked him.

"Derek O'Reilly, his nephew Pete Doyle works for your lot." Beth growled, remembering her boss mentioning something about Doyle being accused of not logging in properly. They'd passed it off as a mistake, but really it was Max bloody Carter. Beth just glared harder. "Derek O'Reilly was my sergeant when I first joined SO19 as a PC. He was a mentor."

"Touching, I have tears in my eyes at how beautiful that story is," Beth muttered as spitefully as she could, "but it's still not answering the question of which major stuff-up led to this, who the hell is behind this and how we get out of this alive."

"I didn't cause this okay so don't look at me like I'm the instigator of evil and in someway responsible for every problem you've ever…"

"Oh stop being so bloody dramatic Max, this isn't about making you fe…"

Their growls and yells drowned out one-another's points, both ignoring the figure in the corner who gave a polite cough, a louder cough then gave up trying to be nice about it. "Would you two just shut up, it's not helping and you're giving me a headache." The two adults looked at Jess, surprised by the outburst, then fell into their own cold, stony silences. Max turned away from the women as Beth fell back against the wall, tired and her head throbbing from the bump earlier. Jess just stared at the ground and sighed.


	13. Helps Me Helps You

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it…

**A/N: **Last chapter for a while now. See bio for return date and what's coming up next…

Chapter Twelve;  
Helps Me Help You

"He's right about me." Jessica's soft voice broke the stony silence between them, causing Beth to look up and Max to shift a little so he could hear better what the teen was about to say. "My real name is Alinna Taggart. I have four brothers and my parents who all live in Sun Hill in Hartland House on the Holbeck Estate." She sighed. "And the family business is drugs. Dad runs a shipping business from the mainland, brings drugs in on his trucks through the tunnel. We have a man on the inside at border security, lets the trucks through."

Max nodded. "I suspected as much." Beth glared harder. "What? This is the breakthrough we wanted."

"We, as in you. We, as in me and Jess, just want to get out of here alive." Beth turned her attention back to the girl. "Your family are all drug dealers?"

"Couriers, dealers, runners… everything really. The family that deals together stays together." Jess gave a soft laugh, pitying herself. "I have four brothers – Thomas, Patrick, Reni and Nicholas. Three have been arrested f…"

Max cut her off. "Four now. We arrested Nicholas, that's what led me here."

Jess sighed. "Oh well, it was only a matter of time." She shook her head. "Probably showing off his wears to someone. Nick had a habit of doing that, big wigging himself. Always got him in trouble with dad." Jess' eyes then met Max's, a strange sense of imploring in them, like she was about to say something he needed to listen to carefully. "But sergeant, Beth is right too, I'm not involved. You have to believe me when I tell you that."

Max frowned. "In all due respects Miss Taggart, I have heard that more than enough from people who were proven to be guilty, that I don't really believe it on face-value, no."

Jess nodded. "Okay, well, hopefully you'll believe me when I tell you why. It was two years ago when the family business got my best-friend killed." Beth gave a soft, dramatic gasp, but Jess ignored it, continuing the story. "His name was Jack Archerfield. I went to school with him at Canley Comp; we shared history and geography classes. Not the smartest kid in class, bit of a clown really, but he wasn't a failure. Not trouble either. Didn't even have a rap sheet when he was killed."

"So how did he become involved?" Max asked, the memory of Archerfield's death coming back to him. A young dark-skinned boy shot on the Larkmead, linked to drugs but no proof. His killers were never found. Max hadn't been on the case himself, but he liked to have his head around everyone else's cases and a murder case was definitely worth snooping into. DS Moss had called him annoying but he called it thorough. You never knew where links could pop up in Sun Hill, and right now that theory was being proven very correct.

"His mum was on the estate, a single mother who had to work double shifts just to feed him and his little brother. He knew I had a lot of money, wanted to know where I got it from, how come he never saw dad actually go to work. At first I told him dad ran a shipping company, did it all from home, but Jack wasn't dumb, knew there was something else. One day I came home and he was talking to my dad about some 'work experience'. That's what he called it, 'work experience', like it was a real job." Jess gave a soft scoff. "I should've told dad there was no way, but he knew Jack well and dad isn't the type to turn down a bit of help, so he gave Jack a few runs. Dad gave him some pills or bags, told him to go off and come back with the money at the end of the day. Dad didn't care where his people went, that was their own problem, as long as they brought the money back. Course my brothers knew the patches not to sell on, but me and Jack didn't, didn't realise what a bad idea the Larkmead was 'til we got there. It was Jack's second day selling, he'd done well day one and taken home £400, he was ecstatic. So he decided to go harder, thought if he could sell his first batch in a few hours he could get some more before nightfall and make a mint. Think he was striving for £1,000. Naturally selling hard means having to get a lot of attention, a lot. With that comes rivals." She sniffed. "It was about four and we were at the back of the Larkmead, near the swings, and this bunch of guys come towards us yelling 'hey you' and all that. Jack tells me to go, says he'll take care of this, so I run and hide behind this skip down an alleyway. I can't see a thing but then, all of a sudden… bang." She gave a cough as she forced back a sob. "That wasn't it though. Two more, just for the fun of it I think, then I heard them run past me and came out. There he was, lying there, still alive but I knew I couldn't anything. I grabbed and ran for it before your lot turned up."

"So you took the drugs and the money?" Max asked, knowing full well she had.

"I didn't want you to think it was just another damn drug dealer killed and deserves it." Beth made to say something but Jess shook her head. "Don't say it's not like that because it is, I know it is. So I took the drugs and money so you would investigate who shot Jack, my friend, not the drug dealer's body on the Larkmead." She coughed back a few more sobs but she was shaking now and Beth hugged her, telling her it would be okay.

"Jess, I need your help, on both who shot your friend and to put away your father."

Beth frowned. "Can't this wait? Sh…"

But Jess cut over her. "I'll help you DS Carter, with both, but you need to do one thing for me first." Max gave a small nod. "I need you to get us all out of here alive, then I'll help you put away anyone you want." Then, wiping her eyes, Jess crawled away to cry a bit more. Beth didn't go after her, it clear Jess wanted to be alone.

Max just sighed into the dark room. "I'll try."

_The Parts We Hide _returns in 2010


End file.
